The Outsiders 3: The Return
by Writer45
Summary: In this story of the Outsider's Ponyboy Curtis has a new life as a wealthy father and is married to Cherry. Their kids are great and their lives are perfect until one night blood is shed. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, the slackers

On the cold streets of Belville, Ohio Mr. Curtis sits on his front porch staring at the sunset and looks down at the pitiful town that he had moved to with his wife, Cherry and two beautiful children named Tommy & Alice.

"Hey, dad what's for dinner? I hope it's none of the beef crap we have every Friday." Mark, the nineteen year old son said with nasty look upon his tan face. "Now none of that. Your mother cooks hard for our family." His dad negated him. "Even if it does taste like crap."

"Honey can you come down here and help me with the soup?' Mrs. Curtis called to her daughter Alice.

She came down the stairs in grunting sound of anger and stress. "Why do I have to help? We can dad or Mark?" Sh was at the age were she feels she should have more freedom than everyone around her. "Because you're my special little girl."

Mark step out side to the cool fresh air of the streets. He told his dad he went to go see a friend who had been sick. "He's been in bed for almost a week now. I want to make sure he's ok." Walking down the street with his hands in his pocket jeans.

"Hey. There you are. Were have you been homey?" A big guy in a puffy vest jacket and plaid pants and a checker shirt. "Sorry P. Dawg. I had to get away from my old man."

They started to talking and walking into a building. "Hey!" A girl came around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Alison. What's up?" She was dressed in a mini-skirt and stripped shirt. " Not much really. My dad's not to crazy about me date you." She said drinking a bottle of Budweiser. "You know how he his with tattoos." Mark had about three tattoos. One on his ankle of a snake, a rose on his arm, and a skull with a snake coming out of it on his back.

"So, what do you want to do right now?' He asked her smiling . "I have to tell you something. I .." His sentence drug off a little. "I don't want to be slacker." The big guy he met earlier in the alley. "What did you say dead meat?" He put his hand into a fist. "I said I.." But before he could say anything else, he heard gun shots. "Get your ass down on the ground!" Someone called.

Peoples voices and crying was in the room of the dance club. "Run!" They all ran out of the building.

Mark ran down back to his small home with his parents fighting over who sets the table.

"Hey, mom." He said entering the room. "Come and eat with us, sweet-faced. They all sat down and ate their soup. "So what did you do today?" Mr. Curtis asked. " Well, I" The vase that their grandmother was cremated in broke into small pieces. "What the hell?" Then all of a sudden, things started to explode into piece . Then silence. They looked at each other. "Oh, my god!" His mother hand her hands around her daughter.

When she moved her hands away from her little angels head and back it was cover in cold blood.

"Call an ambulance. She's been shot!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, the hospital wing.

Sounds of sirens were going off in every which corner you could find on the street of Millswood Ave. The police cars, and ambulances park right in front of their house. (More like on their lawn, which both Mr. Curtis.) They rushed and rushed out with the body of Alice on stretcher. "Don't take my baby! Please, no!" Mrs. Curtis had been sobbing for sometime after they took her daughter to the hospital wing.

_This is all my fault,_ Mark thought to himself as he kicked the leaves up in the air.

He looked around noticing every little detail. The fuzz was trying to control his mother and his father had been taking some pills A cold hand on his should real stirred him up. "What the .." Be he could say anything else the cop had cuffs on him. "What are you doing to my boy?" Mr. Curtis ran over to the cop who had cuffed his son. "I demand an explanation!" He nodded. "Very, well then. Sir, do you know were your son has been?" Mr. Curtis looked at the ground. "No." he finally answered. " Should I tell him. Or do you?" Mark looked down at the ground and took a deep breathe.

"Dad, I wasn't at a sick friend's house. I was at bar." He scratched his head then looked at his son. "What were you doing at a bar? Drinking, drugs?'

"Both" the cop interrupted. Mark rolled his eyes. "No, I don't do drugs and I don't drink. I hate the taste." _Great now they know I've had a beer,_ Mark thought. "Strike one, wanna keep going." The cop nagged both of them on.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Go to bed." But before he could walk away, the fuzz pushed him into the cop car. "Were are you taking my boy?" Mrs. Curtis escaped from the cops and ran over to the car. " I'll miss you." She said, wiping her tears from her red face.

The cop car drove off and Mr. & Mrs. Curtis holding each other in their arms crying about

the going of their children. They walked inside and sat at the table. "Honey, do you remember when we were younger?" She nodded her head. " And I was a greaser? Well, it's Mark. He's not a greaser but worse." Cherry Curtis put her hands over her mouth. "No" The thought of having a criminal in the family would just break her heart. " He's a slacker, and the fuzz think he's been doing drugs." Even more tears came from her eyes.

The cop drove on and seemed to go on forever. "What is that?" Mark asked passing a view of a hospital. "That, my boy, is St. Matthew's hospital. It's were your sister is." Mark's stomach sank. "You should know that I didn't have a choice of being a ,um, slacker." The cop looked back at him. "You always have a choice." He said with an evil grin on his face. _I have to fix this, but they won't let me go._ Mark thought and thought. Until they hit a train. _It's long, we'll be here a while. Good._ Mark moved to the wind and put his hands in a fist. Wham! He smashed it into the window. He had all over but he didn't care he had to fix this . Kicking and kicking until he climbed out.

"What are you doing, boy? Come back here!" The officer got out of the car and started chasing him down. "Come, here!" He said grabbing him by the collar. "No, no!" He screamed and kicked. Then Bang. He was free. The cop moronically hit the cuffs by mistake. He ran off into the woods. "I'll get you yet!"

_I'll fix this, even it does include death._ He thought to himself lying down in the woods.


End file.
